


First Time, Remember

by DevoneBrieWiy



Series: PoT/Skip Beat! Crossover [1]
Category: Skip Beat!, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevoneBrieWiy/pseuds/DevoneBrieWiy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chitose Miyuki, she's just a little girl - okay wrong, pretty little girl - of course. Then why Tezuka always can't take his eyes off of her? For God's Sake, she's only 14!!! He doesn't know or realize it. For now. Meanwhile, on the other side of Tōkyō, two most talented artists of L.M.E. Tsuruga Ren & Mogami Kyōko are in dangerous project again since Heel Siblings. Now, they are co-stars for new series about romance in tennis court. How these two (not really)couple get over it? Mix it with Ren's fangirling-stupidly-insane manager Yashiro Yukihito who apparently have a secret crush with Kyōko's best friend Kotonami Kanae plus hilarious idiots best friends of Tezuka!!!</p><p> </p><p>PS: Since its background is Japanese so I put surname first before given name e.g. Chitose is surname while Miyuki is given name.</p><p>DISCLAIMER: All characters absolutely not mine! Duh! It belongs to Konomi Takeshi for Prince Of Tennis and Nakamura Yoshiki for Skip Beat! series. I only borrow them for my story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time, Remember

**Author's Note:**

> English only my second native, so bear with me. Comments are welcome *big hug*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Yashiro for the first time meets Tezuka & Miyuki

Four years after Tennis World Championship...

 

There's knocking on the door. Tezuka stopped from packing his stuff for his way back to Germany in three days and then went toward the door of his room. It's his mother outside. "Kunimitsu, there're guests waiting for you in the living room." Tezuka frowned, and before he asked anything his mother continued, "A guy named Yashiro Yukihito-kun and little girl named Miyuki." There's a little bit confusion in her tone when she mentioned Miyuki. "Ah, thank you. I'll be right there in a few minutes," Tezuka answered. His stoic expression didn't say anything. Right after he sorted up little things, he closed his room and then went downstairs to the living room.

 

When Tezuka entered the living room, he saw Miyuki sat on the couch. Her ponytail signature, her tanned skin, short skirt which's accentuated her lean long leg -- okay stop it, he began to ramble, apparently -- she smiled at him. "Dorobo-nii-chan," she greeted him. "Miyuki," he nodded at her. A slight smile barely appeared on his lips but something stopped him. From the corner of his eyes, Tezuka saw a movement on his left side. He turned to saw who the other guests in the room. An attractive tall man with glasses around 29, as tall as him standing from his seat in the chair.

 

"Kunimitsu-kun?" he asked as he held out his hand. "Yes," Tezuka answered as he shook the other man's hand. "I am Yashiro, Yashiro Yukihito from L.M.E.," he introduced himself. Tezuka nodded, knew a bit about this one of the major talented agents in Japan. "Anything that I can help?" Tezuka said to Yashiro who looked at Miyuki. Yashiro turned his gaze toward Tezuka, he smiled at him and nodded. "Actually yes. I came here because I need your help. I mean, _we_ need your help," he answered then turned his gaze at Miyuki again. A smirk(?) appeared on his smart graceful face. Miyuki, who had just kept in silent and paid attention at the two men before her, frowned and seemed a little bit confused. "And who's this cute little girl?" Yashiro asked Miyuki. There's something flashed in his eyes. Tezuka saw it but not too sure, he cleared his throat and answered the question before Miyuki could react. "She's Miyuki, Chitose Miyuki. Shitenhōji Chitose Senri's little sister. She's from Ōsaka." For those who didn't really know Tezuka they certainly wouldn't notice that there's disturbing tone in Tezuka's voice but somehow Yashiro knew it and he just smiled and chuckled while Miyuki made a face toward Tezuka. Tezuka glared at her with clearly unreadable expression on his face.

 

"Well, back to business," Yashiro continued after Tezuka invited him to sat back to his chair while himself sat next to Miyuki on the couch.


End file.
